


Howl Of The Pack

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Multi, Omega Kaasha, Omega Padme Amidala, Omega Rey, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pups, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Shapeshifting, Star Wars Fandoms - Freeform, The Alpha Pack, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Werewolves, Wolf Pack, pregnant rey, star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Rey doesn't do howling and giving in to her wolf. Until she is called to the ritual of pack master. She is one of many Omegas in the pack that is unmated. The pack master is getting old and it is time for a new pack master. Rey watches the challenge in her pack and doesn't like appreciating in old brutal rituals of her pack. Thus why she doesn't give in to her wolf. A wolf she hadn't turn into in a long time since she presented as a Omega. Then the new pack master chooses a mate. That mate is her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloodmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079067) by [AlexandrinaRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrinaRen/pseuds/AlexandrinaRen). 



> Yes this story is impaired by another story and I decided to write my own. I really like her story and I have to admit I have quite a imagination. Also I can't picture Leia with anyone else other then Han and I can't see Luke with anyone else other then Mara Jade. I will also be adding tags as the story goes on.

Rey was fourteen when her first heat happen and it was revealed she was a Omega werewolf. Her world changed. She even transformed into a white and brown wolf with beautiful hazel eyes. Her wolf-omega day party was planned as joy in her pack. When a new Omega presented. He or she has a celebration. The Omega is given flowers to wear like a crown and put in a pure white robe. Hand made by the women of the family. Rey only knew only one other Omega. A male one. He was rare and was mated to an Alpha. Finn and Poe were a few gay couples in their pack. In the twenty-first century their pack was very open to this and allowed adoption. Rey smiled as she watched their mating bond wedding. She was maid of honor. 

At eighteen she had started suppressing her wolf and taking suppressants to stop her heats and transformations. Her god-parents the Kenobis were very surprised by this. The story of Rey's orphanage is a dark and sad story. She was only a child at the time when her parents were brutally hunted. In there world there were humans. Humans that fear them and accidentally mistake werewolves for wild wolves and there have been some accidents when humans shoot werewolves down. It got so bad that on full moon nights werewolves ran as a pack and far from civilization. Not Rey. She would stay home and watch movies. Her wolf form remind her of that night. The suppressants help with that and since she was eighteen now and by law she was an adult. So she can use suppressants and suppressed her wolf. However the pack master ritual was coming up and as unmated Omega she must attend the ritual. Rey protested.

"Peanut, it's a pack tradition." Satine said fussing over Rey's hair. "Our pack master is old and for his heir to claim the leader is to fight him."

"This is silly." Rey said annoyed. "It's the twenty-first century. No wonder humans don't socialite with us. We still do brutal rituals. This one is worse. It's a fight to the death."

"Not completely my dears." Obi-Wan said coming in with his eyes close. "You see the pack master dominate ritual used to be to the death, but a old Alpha is still useful."

"My love you can open your eyes." Satine said with a smile. "Rey is dressed. I'm just sorting out her hair."

"I mean really forcing un-mate single Omegas to come and become the new pack master's mate." Rey said still protecting.

"Well, Rey dear it is impotent for the pack master to have a mate." Obi-Wan explained as he open his eyes. "Never thought I see this day. Anakin has been getting on, but too stubborn to step down. His grandson is young and strong. He'll make a good leader with the right mate."

"So his mate is to do what?" Rey asked crossing her arms. "Bare him pups? Because I won't be a Omega to breed until I can't."

"Not at all!" Satine said. "No, not at all. His mate is his equal and is his opposite. His balance and to keep him calm with challenge or doubted by the pack. His mate is to stand besides and let others know his power with her power is strong"

"So a trophy wife!" Rey said with a sign. "Great!"

Satine and Obi-Wan look at each other. Rey had been this way since they took her in their home. When her parents asked them to be her guardians, but weep when the day come of them taking her in their home. They never regretted taking Rey. They only regretted her parents death coming on them so soon. It was her parents's wedding anniversary when they went on a moonlight wolf run and then it happen. A mistake! The human. A farmer saw them and thought they were wild wolves coming for his livestock and shot them both. Their animal insist kick in. However they didn't turn back until after their deaths. The farmer begged forgiveness and if Padme wasn't there or he would be dead. Rey was only five at the time and wondered why her parents weren't coming back? Satine and Obi-Wan were babysitting her at the time. She cried as they did.

When raising Rey she only show signs of a Alpha female. However on the day she got her first heat. They were over the moon and hope with her strong spirit she'll be picked as the mate of the new pack master. It meant she has to give up her suppressants as his mate. If he picks her and they know she won't be happy. Even if it is a great honor and they respect Rey's choice in suppressing her wolf, but wish didn't as her parents were two beautiful wolves. Her mother white fur and her father brown fur. She was a mixed of the two and when she turn into her beautiful wolf. She was both them and howled beautifully. They hope she change her mind and think about pups one day.

Ben Solo took a deep breath as he paced around in the waiting room. He has been waiting this day for years. Leia had called for a Alpha challenge and as second head of the family. She was allowed to call it. Her mother couldn't as she had sadly fell ill and passed away. Anakin had lost his balance and refusing to step down from it for Ben to step up as pack master. Ben had gone to college and learn business and leadership skills. Ideal for the pack. He even know which Omega he was going to choose and she was the most beautiful creature in the pack. Her white and brown fur and hazel eyes made his heart skip a beat. He saw her at her wolf-omega day party. A ritual as a member of the head family of the pack master he had to attend it. She was fourteen and he was twenty-four at the time. No other Omega caught his eye. So he never mated until he saw Rey. Then he heard she had chosen to take suppressants and suppress her beautiful wolf. His heart broke then his mother called a Alpha challenge. A challenge his grandfather had no choice, but to accept it and fight the next able Alpha in the family. That Alpha was him, Ben Solo.

"Ready Ben!" Han said checking his hair. "Your mother been fussing over me for a week. She hasn't been this way since your Alpha party day. The Omegas that day always hope you pick them that day. Well, maybe grand pups next year."

"I know and I hope so too." Ben said adjusting his ceremonial cape. "OK, I'm ready!"

"That's my boy!" Han said one arm hug his son. "Got yourself a pack master name?"

"Yep!" Ben answered. "But I won't tell you until I beat grandpa."

"Ha! That old fart is ready to step down and lose like a dog." Han mocked. "Been giving me dirty looks for years. Winning your mother was one of many prizes I won from him."

"You see mom as a prize?" Ben question as he crossed his arms.

"No!" Han said moving back. "I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her and in order to mate with her I had to beat several other suitors."

"Really? Uncle Luke was right you are a big softie." Ben said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and Leia stepped into room with a smile. Seeing her husband and son looking very handsome together. Han wearing the ceremonial robes of royal blue, silver grey and white. Clean cut hair and nicely comb back. Then her eyes fell upon her son. Wearing a pair of black boots and black royal robes with a long red ceremonial cape to complete the look. His black hair clean and comb into wavy locks. Leia smiled at the both of them. Tears steaming from her eyes. She thought she'll never see the day her son come pack master. Leader of their pack. Leia wrap her tears away as it was time. Time to start the ceremony of pack master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins. Grandfather Vs Grandson. Anakin is too stubborn to step down and mocks his grandson during the fight. Ben gives it his all and won't give up so easily. Nothing is going to stop him. What will the out come be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank you for all your support everyone. I'm glad the author of the inspiring story of my story is interested in my story and I do hope you enjoy it. I like to let you all know. Fight scenes are not really my strong suit when it comes to writing. So I hope you guys enjoy it. My spelling isn't perfect so I hope I got it right. If not let me know and I'll happily edit my chapters for you.

The crowd in the arena was wild. Nearly the whole pack was here. Clearly not everyone could make it. The elders were here along with their offspring and it was clear nannies had their children. The pack leader family was seating near and the rest of the pack filled the seats. Rey along with the other unmated Omegas was seating with friends and family. Finn her Omega friend had joined them without his mate. Which meant Poe was the announcer for tonight's event? Finn beamed with happiness. He was proud his mate picked to host this great honor. Which meant he would be the new pack master's best man at his mating ritual? Rey smiled at the friend. She was happy for them.

"You look great sweetie." Finn said seating. He had to shout his words. "You might get picked as pack mistress."

"Finn, don't bring the fact I caught the rose from your wedding I swear I will put you in arm grip right now." Rey said over the loud crowd. "I know for a fact you threw it at me so you can be my maid of honor."

"There's our strong Omega god-daughter." Satine said loudly with a smile.

"It is good to see you Finn!" Obi-Wan said loudly waving at Finn. "How is the adoption going?"

"Great! Thank you for asking." Finn answered loudly back. "There's one problem. All the kids are so cute. I want them all!"

"Finn, you are such a girl." Rey said loudly with a laugh.

"Oh, honey you know it." Finn said loudly snapping his fingers.

Sass was Finn's thing and Rey loved him like a brother. Her big rare male Omega brother. He and Poe were trying to adopt for two years now since their mating wedding. Now they were on the list at long last. Rey hope for the best. They would make great parents. The crowd howled loudly at the sight of Poe stepping in the fighting ring. Finn howled the loudest. It is his mate after all. Screaming 'I love you baby' with all his might. Poe was wearing the ritual ceremonial suit for tonight's event. Proper tailor made royal blue suit with a red crass. With a microphone in hand. Poe howled loud into it to quiet down the crowd. Poe sure knows how to calm and charm a crowd.

"Welcome my follow Corellia werewolves pack." Poe said addressing the crowd. Howls in the crowd. "Tonight the pack master Anakin Skywalker the mighty Darth Vader vs his grandson Ben Solo for the title of pack master. First I give you Luke and Leia the pack master advisers."

The crowd greeted the twins Luke and Leia onto the fighting ring with howls and roars. Wearing the traditional royal garments. Luke wearing his creamy robes with brown lever gloves and Leia wearing a long royal blue dress. She looked like a true princess. A nickname Han gave her the moment they met and by her outfit. Her nickname fit her perfectly. Luke look like a knight ready to protect his pack with his bare teeth. Well, he did that the day he was challenge for the hand of his chosen mate. Mara Jade a fiery Alpha female with the red hair to match the colour of the fire of her spirit.

"Greetings my follow Corellia werewolves pack." Luke shouted proudly in the microphone. "For years our family has been leading this pack for many generations. Now the next generation is to lead our pack into the future."

"My son!" Leia spoke loudly and with pride. "Will fight for his right to become pack master. He is strong and with the right mate he'll claim tonight. I know Ben will bring great things to the pack."

"Poe!" Luke called back.

"Thank you Luke and Leia!" Poe said coming back as Luke and Leia left the ring. "Now our challenger Ben Solo." The crowd roar with howls. "And our pack master Anakin Skywalker the mighty Darth Vader."

The whole place roar with excitement and howls. Some chanting Alpha over and over again. Rey cover her ears on how really loud the crowd was being. It was annoying and so Rey tried to focus on the ring. Where she saw a old Alpha with grey hair turning white. It was clear he was getting on and it was time. He wearing very old traditional armor from old. Then her eyes fell on the young Alpha with black hair. Looking like a prince. Rey blushed that is Ben Solo grandson of Anakin Skywalker. He was very handsome, but of course a Alpha like him wouldn't want her.

Ben Solo waved to the crowd with a smile. The unmated Omega scream with delight. He knew why? He was the heir of the pack, but quite handsome. He father always said it was the Solo curse. Looking damn good. Ben smiled at that. He knew the stories from his Uncle Luke and his father's closes friends told him, he fell head over heels for Leia first and not the other way round. Ben's started scanning the crowd and he spot her. She looked lovely and this was his chance to show her what he has to give for her.

"Ready grandson?" Anakin asked as he took off his armor. "Remember this armor will belong to the pack master and I don't intend to apart from it."

"I'm ready grandfather and I don't intend to lose tonight." Ben said with a smirking taking off his cape and his robe. Only his boots and trousers remain. "There is a Omega with my name on her I intend to mate with tonight and becoming pack master is my only chance to have her."

"I see finally chosen your mate have you." Anakin said with a smirk himself. "Then I won't make it easy for you. I'm not holding back."

"Nor will I grandfather." Ben said going into a fight stents.

"Alphas ready?" Poe called raising one arm up. Anakin and Ben nodded. "Fight!"

The bell rang and the crowd roared as Ben attacked his grandfather first. Anakin dodge and sweep Ben's footing throwing him to the floor with a loud big. The crowd went wild. This was tradition and Rey hated it. Clearly nothing about her pack was going to changed. Rey look down to see the young Alpha pulling the old Alpha to the floor and both struggled together bared chested and all. Throwing each other punches to the faces. Spilling blood between the two Alphas. The pack was roaring excitedly and howls with every punch, tackle and blood spiting. Rey shook her head. Her pack. Her kind really haven't changed. Anakin managed to get Ben into head lock from behind. Locking his legs and arms. Holding him tight. 

"Well, grandson I have you." Anakin said with a mocking tone. "You put up a good fight, but I'm not ready to stand down just yet and you are clearly not ready to be a leader. Not even good enough to claim a Omega."

"I. Am. Ready!" Ben said with a little struggle. "I. Am. Good. Enough!"

"Really?" Anakin mock. "Grandson you maybe young and I maybe old, but I'm still the stronger Alpha. Maybe I should claim your Omega as my own to prove it."

Ben looked in the crowd he saw Rey. Seating with her guardians and her male Omega friend. She looked worried with her hand over her mouth. She forced to belong to another. No! No, no, no, no, no! NO! Ben's mind racing as his grandfather holding him in this head lock. The crowd roar Alpha over and over in a chant. He couldn't lose. He couldn't lose her. She was his no one else's. No one will take what his? He bit hard on Anakin's arm around his neck. Releasing him from his grip. Then Ben with a now free arm. Elbowed his grandfather in the ribs and flipping him over. Hitting the floor hard that Anakin whale in pain. Ben jump onto him. Pinning him down.

"She's mine!" Ben yelled. Fist ready.

Ben ignored Anakin whales of pain and struggling against Ben's weight. Boy had grown into a tall and strong Alpha. Anakin didn't see the punch coming. Ben gave him on strong punch to the face after yelling his words 'She's mine!' and Anakin was out cold. The crowd roared happily. A new pack master was chosen and won his right to be pack master. Han come in and took his son's arm and rose him up. Raising his son's arm. Proudest in his smile of his son winning. The unmated Omega scream with excitement. Ready to take their clothes off for him, but he didn't desire them. He desire only one and that was Rey. He won for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all and hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaining his victory as pack master. Ben announces his pack master name and claim his mate. Even if she refuse. He still has to take her even without consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now rape scene are not my thing and I really tried my best.

Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! The whole pack chanted over and over again. Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Ben Solo howled his victory. He had defeated his grandfather as the right of pack master. Now he, Ben Solo was pack master of Corellia werewolves pack. Him! He kept howling and the pack followed his howl. Howling loudly. His family howled happily. Luke attended to his father's unconscious body out of the ring with the help of members of the pack. He'll be needing medical attention after being knock completely out. Poe return to the ring with microphone in hand. He howled into the microphone to hash the pack.

"I give you our new pack master Ben Solo." Poe announce with a smile. "Pack master of the Corellia werewolves."

"Thank you!" Ben said taking the microphone. "My fellow Corellia werewolves. As I am now pack master I give you my pack master name: Kylo Ren. Now I claim my mate as it is tradition. I will take here before you."

The pack howled and roar. Chanting Alpha over again. The unmated Omega went eagerly to the ring to be his mate. Rey rolled her eyes. How disgusting? She thought. To be happily fucked in front of hundreds of werewolves. Satine tugged on Rey's hand to get her now there. Each unmated Omega were wearing the same outfit. Pure white dresses with no sleeves that cover the chest. At least they gave her some dignity when it come to this tradition. This tradition Rey didn't like and it didn't help her godparents, and her best friend were pulling and pushing her to the ring. Rey was the last to the ring and she crossed her arms. The other Omegas were waiting eagerly to be the pack master Alpha's mate. They were so eager they starting pushing each other. Rey was push to the back and happily stayed there. 

Ben sniff each one girl. He had to make look good, but knew these girls weren't his Omega. He look them over. Then sniff their neck and push them away. Each one cried before being taken back to their families. There were thirty of them and Ben didn't want them. Where was Rey? Then her scent didn't come to him. Of course he remember now. She takes suppressants. It suppressed her wolf, but also her scent. Pushing through each Omega and the girls protesting. He found her. Looking away as if waiting for it to be over. She looked lovely with her down and tied a little back. Her white sleeveless dress that cover her chest. Her matching white flat shoes going nicely with her natural beauty. His beautiful Omega. He pulled her hair and sniff her mating glands on her neck.

Rey's eyes widen stock as she felt the new pack master pull her into his bare chest. She felt him pull her hair away from her neck. He nozzle his nose to her mating glands and sniff her. From away her scent couldn't be smelt because of her suppressants, but close up to her and her scent was noticeable even though it was small. Ben didn't care. He had been wanting to smell her for a very long time and now he was able to. Honey with sunshine like a new summer's day. Heavenly! Just like her. The other Omegas started to cry. He hadn't push her away. Rey was frozen on the spot. She didn't know what to do? He wanted her and he was going to take her right in front of everyone here.

"I have been waiting for a very long time to do this." He whispered in her ear. "Please forgive me for doing this."

"Doing wh....?" Her words cut off by a sharp pain. 

Ben had sink his teeth into her neck where her mating glands were. He had turn his teeth into fangs and claim Rey. Rey had begin to scratch at his bare back, but was unable to fight him. If she didn't start her suppressants weeks ago. Maybe she could have used her claws to fight him off, but she couldn't fight him. He was too strong. She felt something hard poking her thigh. She was push to the floor of the ring on all fours and she tried to get away, but was pulled back by Ben holding her hips. This wasn't happening. She heard him remove his trousers and rip her panties apart.

"No I don't consent to this." Rey screamed.

"I know!" Ben said with sorrow as he placed his penis near her entrance. "I am sorry, but I have to. I love you."

He push in and penetrated her. Rey's eyes widen with stock. The pain of him penetrating her vagina and taking her virginity. He thrust hard into her and heard moans of pleasure. She tried to cowl away from him, but he had a tight hold on her. The pack around her was roaring and howling. Approving to this act. She was crying as she felt each thrust him. Her mating bite mark still fresh and sore from him claiming her. His fangs had sink in deep. Ben thrust deeper into her vagina. This might result in her becoming pregnant. Pregnant with her pups. Her belly nice and full with his seed. The thought of her pregnant with his offspring made bump faster. Her belly round with a pup or two.

"Please stop!" Rey begged tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please!"

"I'm also there!" Ben groan. "My knot is going to pop. Cum for me my love."

"I-I, I can't ..... It hurts." Rey wimps.

"I'm so close now!" Ben thrust deeper. "I'm going to cum now!"

Ben gave one more thrust and it was deep. Rey's eyes widen at the pure deepness she felt. He howled loud and his knot pop and lock them together. Milking her insides with his cum into her womb. She passed out from stock. He lean down and gently kiss her neck where he bit her. Licking the bite mark. The mark she'll wear for the rest of her life. In a few days they'll be wed and hopefully be having a pup on the way. He did cum in her good and deep. Injecting a large load of sperm into her womb. Maybe two pups. Twins are known in his family. They can many children. A nice growing family and she the mother of the children they were going to have together. Boys. Girls. He didn't mind as long as they were healthy and with Rey. His beautiful Omega mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension is clear between the two and Leia wants to get the two married quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up in a strange room and learns this will be her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry been awhile I just got some happy news. Which I will be sharing with you guys very soon. Not right now, but soon in another story or in later chapters. It is very happy news.

Rey woke up the very next morning to sounds of different voices. Her vision burred as she woke. How long was she out? She remembered getting ready to attend the pack master dominate ritual. Watching two Alphas fight and the pack howling and roaring. Her head was pounding and her neck felt sore. Rey rub her eyes to clear her vision. Those voices shouting at each other didn't help her headache. She heard a mix of male and female voices outside. Then she realize she wasn't in her bedroom at home. The room was big with beautiful hand crafted furniture of red wood and polish with wood vanish. The walls were a light cream colour with pictures of family members in both human and wolf form. The carpet was a lovely royal blue and soft to the touch as Rey place her feet on the floor. Finally the bed she was seating on. It was vanish red wood and was a four poster bed with matching royal blue duvet and large enough to fit two people. Rey notice she was still wearing her white dress from ritual event. Now she remember. The new pack master picked her as his mate and raped her in front of everyone.

"Dad, let go of the armor." Luke said pulling on his father's back. "Let go! It belong to Ben now!"

"No!" Anakin shouted. "Fighting my step-father for this armor was one of my greatest achievements."

"Grandfather!" Ben shouted pulling on the armor. "I need it for my mating wedding."

"Han help out here!" Leia called. "I'll call Chewie and Lando over if two Alphas can't pull dad away from the family armor."

"Tackle!" Han shouted happily. Tackling Anakin from the side. "Come on your old bastard. Give up!"

"Never!" Anakin roared.

The three Alpha push and pull the family armor. Han and Luke were pulling on Anakin while Ben pulled back against Anakin. The family armor is given to the new pack master and that was Ben. He wears it for rituals and special occasions and his own mating wedding. It is refitted for him to wear. Anakin wasn't happy when he woke up in the medical wing. Learning he had lost and he was no longer pack master. Sure he was proud of his grandson, but the armor for god's sake. Rey had come out of the bedroom to see four Alphas fighting over a object. She wondered if that she'll be a object now.

"Oh, yay sweetheart!" Ben said noticing Rey. He was still holding the armor and trying to pull it away from Anakin. "You sleep alright? You passed out after I've mated with you."

"I remember!" Rey said with a hard tone. "My head hurts!"

"There is my future daughter-in-law." Leia said happily hugging Rey. "The headache will go away after we get some breakfast down you. It's normal after a couple mated. Lando and Chewie are on their way."

"Great!" Luke said still struggling against his father. "Can you help out here Leia?"

"Ah, fuck it!" Ben said annoyed.

Ben decided to push the armor into his grandfather and tackle him at the same time. Now they were wrestling on the landing floor. Growls and roars were coming from them. Leia shook her head as she put her hands on her hips. The men in her house are like children, but she left them to it as she took Rey downstairs. She tugged on Rey's hand to take her away from the Alphas fighting. Soon two more will be joining. Might as well make breakfast for everyone and show Rey her new home. Rey looked around the house. If you can it that. It was huge. Vanish red wood was clearly the lead family of the pack really liked. Rey's jaw dropped when she saw the kitchen. It was bigger then the bedroom she woke up in this morning. Cream and white tiles and sliver taps. There were people wearing cooking uniforms moving about and there was a head chief. He was tall and thin. Clearly a Beta and he had blonde hair turning white with old age.

"Chief Threepieo!" Leia called. "We have guests coming over. I need eight meals to feed six male Alphas and one female Alpha. Finally a hearty breakfast for two female Omegas. This one will be needing nourishment in her to bare pups."

"Of course Mistress Leia." Chief Threepieo said. He turned and clapped his hands together to get the other cooks attention. "Right, people we have work to do. We got six male Alphas to feed. One female Alpha and two female Omegas. A nice hearty breakfast for Master Ben's mate. Chop, chop people!"

"Is he ....?" Rey started to asked.

"Gay?!" Leia said with a smile. "Yes, he is and I couldn't see him otherwise. He good at what he does? And that all that matters."

"Fresh squeeze orange juice ladies" asked Chief Threepieo.

Leia smiled and happily took the glasses with the orange juice. Handing one to Rey. Rey did felt trusty. After what happen yesterday. She felt a stronger drink was needed, but she wasn't twenty-one yet. Even in the werewolf community their laws were the same in the human community. Rey quickly drink the orange juice without taking a breath. She notice a sliver, white and little blue or maybe black small dog wagging his tail as he looked up at Rey. Leia notice him and bent down to greet to dog's level. Making baby noises at him. He happily went up to Leia still wagging his tail, but more happily when she gave him attention.

"This is Artoo!" Leia said picking up the dog. "He is mommy's baby. Yes he is. Are you Artoo? You're mommy's baby."

"Erm, Mrs Solo!" Rey said a bit nervous.

"Please Leia." Leia said with a smile.

Rey was about to speak when there was a bang from upstairs. Followed by a crash and more banging about. 

"Oh, for goodness sake. If any family heirlooms are broken from them? I swear there be death. BOYS!"

Rey watch as she saw the Alpha woman walk out of the kitchen with the Bichon Frise under her arm. Rey followed her. She needs to make her voice known. As a Omega they are ignored voice wise. Another reason why she took suppressants? She also wanted to get dressed. Get out of this dress. It reminded her of him. Taking her against her will. Raping her in front of everyone. Her family. Her friends didn't even stop it. All because he was now pack master. Now she was his mate and he has claim to her. She heard a cheer when she and Leia got to the top of the stairs.

"A heirloom better now be broken young man?" Leia said with a firm tone.

"The crash wasn't me ma!" Ben said annoyed. "Grandpa threw your blue Chinese flower vase at me and missed, but I got the armor off grandpa."

"My rare ten thousand year old blue Ming dragon design hand printed Chinese flower vase." Leia said with stock. "That cost a fortune. 500,000 dollars. Father, that's it I am killing him myself "

"OK, team effected here!" Han shouted. 

The three men battle together to keep Leia at bay. The three Alphas were keeping a enrage female Alpha. Who clearly shows great strength against them. The little Bichon Frise jump out of the way and sat next to Rey. Rey looked at Artoo and gave him a pet. She watched the sight before her. So this is going to be her life now? Rey sigh and went towards the bedroom she was in earlier and closed the door behind her. She didn't look happy. The door closing got the others attention. Ben let go of his mother and went to his bedroom. He went to open the door, but to his surprise it was locked. Leia had calmed down and mother instincts kicked in to comfort her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my grammar is off I am story, but we will be meeting Ben's extended family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has locked herself away in the bedroom and Ben goes into a panic, but by luck Leia calls Rey's godparents to help and Satine shares something with Rey that she hasn't shared with anyone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely support I am getting for this story and hope you enjoy it further.

He wanted to breakdown the door and was advise to not do that by his mother. She had called Satine who told Leia everything about Rey's views on some traditions in the pack. She also said she'll be right over. If there were anyone Rey would listen to is her. After all Satine is her godmother and the only closes thing she has to a mother. Leia asked the kitchen staff to add two more breakfast meals for two extra Alphas coming over. Obi-Wan was a good friend of Anakin. So he'll be keeping him entertain. Lando, Kaasha and Chewbacca come over and heard Ben wimping like a wolf cub at the door. He was trying to get Rey out of their bedroom.

"Rey! My love!" Ben said sounding panicked. "Breakfast is almost done and we have guests. Please come out."

"No!" Rey said firmly.

"Please!" he begged.

"You didn't say 'please' when you raped and force mated me." Rey said angrily.

Ben looked like a sad puppy at Rey's words and she had a point. He loved Rey the moment he saw her and was happy to learn her godparents were the Kenobis. Friends of the family and so had a chance until she started to take suppressants. He thought he lost her. Then his mother announce a new pack master. The elders agreed and the ritual was his chance. He started wimping like a dog and went to his knees and start scratching at the door. Satine look at the sight before her. Shaking her head. She was hoping this wouldn't happen and was glad she come over.

"Hello, Benjamin." Satine said with a warm smile. "May I please! As Rey's godmother I am in a way a mother to her. Stay near!" 

Ben got up from the floor with no argument to the female Alpha. Satine walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She gently knock on the door. Ben watched and listen.

"Rey, peanut!" Satine said with a soft voice. "It's me Satine. Darling I know this is a bit much and it wasn't what you expected in your life? And if you climb out a window I can tell you your godfather is outside waiting for you."

"God dammit!" Rey said annoyed after opening the window.

"Hello peanut!" Obi-Wan said waving. "We gave them a bag with clean clothes and totalities for you. However we do wish you think about this. I have known Anakin since he was a boy. We're like brothers to each other."

Rey groan angrily. She hated being a werewolf. She hated being a Omega. She hated her pack. Not all her pack, but this was insane. She was a person and she had rights. She slammed the window shut and scream angrily. Ben wanted to go in when he heard Rey scream, but was stopped by Satine putting her hand on his shoulder. Ben looked at her and Satine smiled at him. It was like she knew it was alright and he should let her continue.

"Rey, dear!" Satine said with a sad tone. "The day you presented as a Omega was the happiness day of mine and Obi-Wan's life. We thought you were going to be a Alpha and we were fearful." Satine pause to listen to Rey moving towards the door. A smile appeared on Satine's face. It was a sad smile. "Alpha females! Some of them can't have children. So we were revealed when you presented as a Omega and not a Alpha. Peanut the day your parents made us your godparents. It gave me and Obi-Wan hope of having children. Even one child. That child was you and even though you lost your parents. You never lost a family." 

Rey crack open the door and she saw Satine smile. She felt crying at the sight of her godmother's sad smile. She never knew and thought her godparents didn't have children because they didn't want any. She was so very wrong. Her words got to her as she ran into Satine's arms and began to cry. How foolish she was? To think such a cruel fate had fallen on her godmother. To be unable to have children and lost so much hope. Yet have so much love for someone that isn't your own blood. Truly Rey felt blessed.

"Now let's get you all clean and dress and have some breakfast down you." Satine said cupping Rey's cheeks to rap away her tears. "I know this isn't easy for you, but I'm sure someone means well and we can talk about it."

"OK, Aunt Satine." Rey said with a teary smile.

Ben watched as he saw the two women go back into the bedroom together. Guess there were still much he had to learn when it comes to mating with someone. He didn't think about Rey's feelings about all this. He wanted her since he saw her at only fourteen. A bit creepy and he waited until she was eighteen, but he should have thought about how she felt about all this. He was grateful the Kenobis come over when they did. Now comes the hardest part. Getting Rey to claim him back and that was going to earn her trust and properly win her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understand there are support groups out there for any women and men that suffer with unable to procreate. It isn't easy and my heart goes out to you. I have a close friend who is suffering from this and adoption is a great opinion for anyone trying to have a family. My friend is trying herself and goes to these support groups. She finds it easy with getting the support and knowing she isn't the only one out there. Having a cup of tea or coffee with a friend or with these support group can truly help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets some bad news. However there is a silver lining for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy with all the support from you guys and I am glad you guys are enjoying the story.

After Rey wash and dressed. Everyone met in the dinning room for breakfast. Rey had decided on a pair of black leggings and a long lyric sweater. Her hair up in a ponytail. It was plain and simple and how she liked it. Ben had chosen a casual wear. A red lumberjack shirt and blue jeans. His hair long just over his ears and he had slaved. A request from his mother. Grooming is Leia's passion in life. Made Ben wonder why she picked his father? Opposites attract his guessed. Rey had met Ben's extended family. His non-blood uncles. Lando and Chewbacca, Chewie for short. Big hurry guy that was clearly like a brother to Han. Lando was a charmer. He had a clean cut moustache and was smooth talking. It was like he was flirting with everyone and his Omega mate and wife. Kaasha had a accent. Lando explained Kaasha was born in Canada on the French state and she spoke perfect English. She saw her godfather Obi-Wan talk and laugh with Anakin. Satine chatting to Leia about something. Probably her so called wedding mating bond with Ben. Han, Luke, Chewie and Lando were talking about old times. Which left her and Ben. Seating together in awkward silence with each other as they eat their breakfast.

Rey was given the promise hearty breakfast Leia requested. Two poached eggs, two sliced bacon and two sausages, baked beans and a slice of toast with butter. Place to the side. A plate of freshly make pancakes and with syrup. Finally a cup of tea with two sugars. Ben's breakfast was massive compared to Rey's breakfast. Alphas need a lot to eat. Two fried eggs, four slices of bacon and sausages. Two tomatoes, four slices of toast with butter, two black pudding, mushrooms and baked beans. My god it was indeed big and Rey couldn't see herself eat all that. He had a cup of coffee that was black with two sugars. Rey notice only the male Alphas only had these large breakfasts. Leia's was big, but not too big. Guess even female Alphas had small appetites.

"Oh, Rey dear." Satine said getting sealed envelope. "I almost forgot you got a letter today."

"The college I applied to." Rey said taking the envelope. Taking a breath and she open the letter."Dear Miss Rey Kira Niima. We have view your grades and activities."

Rey went silence and there was a frown on her face as she finish reading the college letter. She put the letter down and stayed quiet and didn't finish her breakfast. Ben didn't liked this and to have her quiet like this worried him. From her face she wasn't happy about what was said in the letter. He wanted to grab it and see for himself, but stopped himself from doing so. He was going to respect his mate's privacy of the college letter. Then Leia grab it and read it herself.

"Mother!" Ben said annoyed. "That's private and none of your business to read."

"It's fine!" Rey said with a sad tone. "Might as well forget going to college and just get married to you and bare pups for the rest of my life."

"This is terrible." Leia said angry. "They rejected her because she's a Omega."

"It is against pack law for a female Omega to go to college." Luke said shaking his head. "We are in the twenty-first century and barely allow this."

"I will speak to the elders about this." Ben said getting up from his seat. "I will arrange a meeting with them and change this. They have to listen to me I am pack master. Grandfather was able to change one law allowing female Omegas to go to school. I can change this law to allow them to attend college. For you to attend college."

"It doesn't matter!" Rey said playing with her food.

"It matters to you and I am making sure you can go to college." Ben said looking at Rey with worry. "I want you to be happy. It will make me happy. Mother can you arrange for a meeting with them."

"Already on it dear!" Leia said on her smart phone. "Oh, my little boy is already doing his first pack master duty. Hello Amilyn how you doing? Ben wants to arrange a meeting with the elders."

Ben felt a little embarrassed at his mother excited proudest, but it can't be helped as he was her only child. He looked at Rey and her frown was still there and she was still playing with her food. He wish she eat. He was going to help her and thought doing this will make her happy. Her happiness was very impotent to him and want to make her happy. He wanted to take her hand to comfort her as he sat down, but he forced himself to give her space. Hopefully this meeting will change her mood and make her happy.

"It's done!" Leia said hanging up on the phone. "Your Aunt Amilyn has arrange for you to see the elders this afternoon at 2pm."

"Great!" Ben said with a smile. "Do I need to wear anything?"

"The armor and Rey I have a ideal dress for you to wear." Leia said with a smile.

"What!?" Rey said confuse.

"As Ben's mate you must attend the meeting." Anakin spoke up. "I remember when Padme was standing next to me in my meeting to give female Omegas rights to attend school after they present. God, I miss her so much."

"And that's what I do?" Rey asked. "Just stand there!"

"No, you can speak when the elders ask you any questions and may ask them a few questions." Leia explained.

Rey was surprise by all this. She was allow to state her opinion during meetings. Guess as pack mistress she can make a difference. She can attend college after this meeting and she can make some changes in her pack. For some reason she wanted to howl. Howl with joy, but held herself back. She felt eating again. Ben saw her eating again and felt happy. He, Alpha make his mate happy. Fueling his alpha pride his made his beautiful Omega mate happy. He could howling at the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben attend the meeting with the elders, but what will outcome will be after the meeting with the elders?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary in this chapter. The meeting won't be in this chapter. However I am putting a spa scene in this chapter. To those commenting on my grammar. Please don't. I have dyslexia and I know some people that doesn't effect grammar, but it does and your special needs teachers are forgetful where they work. I do try my best with my grammar and I have seen worse grammar on here and other fan fiction websites, but don't point them out, out of respect to the creator of the story.

After breakfast. Satine, Kaasha and Leia took Rey out to the spa. Now Rey has gone to the spa before. She was fourteen and Satine at the time was treating her that day for her wolf-omega day party. However they weren't going to the spa Satine took Rey. Leia issued they use her local and personal spa. Loup Spa Luxe. It was huge. It was something out of Hollywood celebrities attend and it has everything. Steam room. Mud baths. Fecal treatments. Massages. You name it. This place has it. Rey was wide eyes and in adore of the whole spa. Leia had called ahead to get them into the spa. Guess there were some perks in the pack lead family.

"Jacques!" Leia called. "Jacques, my sweet. We here!"

"Leia, darling." Jacques said appearing behind a curtain. "Mwah! Mwah! Oh, there she is."

"Here I am!" Rey said nervously as Jacques went up to her and kiss both cheeks.

Jacques was tall and skinning. Well, tanned, blonde hair and blue eyes. Clean nails and was stylish to the max of his clothes. He was a Beta and it was clear he was the gay cliche. Yes, he is indeed gay, but shows all the signs of a gay cliche. Famine voice and how he look after himself? It was clear and by the looks of it. He didn't care. With no hesitation. Jacques pulled Rey straight to the mud baths and facial treatments. Rey was slipped of her clothes and shoes and thrown into the wolf's den. It was so quick. Rey didn't know what was happening? That she couldn't even speak a word of protest. Rey didn't know what to say? She felt her hands being touch by women and they started to clean and cut her nails. Some kind of facial cream was put on her face. It was green and slept of a mix of mint, earth and hazel nuts. Rey was grateful she wasn't allergic.

"Now this is nice?" Kaasha said sinking into the mud bath next to Rey. "I love this place. So nice and my skin is grateful for it."

"Ah huh!" Rey said a little stock.

"After this ladies we'll be having our hair wash then a nice steam." Leia explained as she went into her mud bath.

"Oh, I do enjoy a good steam." Satine said with a smile. "Oh, Rey dear. You will look lovely after all these treatments."

"I feel like a mud wrap." Rey said as she saw her toenails being treated.

"Dear, that's the idea." Kaasha said. "Might as well join in with the fun of a spa."

Rey watch as female spa workers attend to them and others around them. This spa sure was populater. It was clear this Jacques knows how to run a spa. Because he was quick on his feet. Getting them drinks and finger cucumber sandwiches. Which were lovely. Rey could get used to this part of lead pack family life. Any day of the week. Hair wash. A lovely steam. It was very relaxing and each lady happily chat with each other. Rey's hair was style into wavy curls and her makeup was done. After the spa. They have lunch before returning back to the mansion. Rey walked into the mansion to see Ben in the family armor. Freshly polish. Showing a pure shine in the sunlight. A red cape with one part over his right arm. He looked like a knight. Ready to serve his kingdom. Rey was speechless at the sight of him. He looked like a prince.

"You look lovely." Ben said with a smile.

"Oooh, I have to agree." Leia said excitedly. "Jacques did a wonderful job. Now dear I have a perfect dress for you to wear."

"Oh, OK!" Rey said coming out of her thoughts. She blushed. "I'll see you in a bit for the meeting."

Leia took Rey upstairs to her and Han's bedroom. Rey looked around the room and notice French doors that lead to balcony. There were pink flowers growing in flower pots hanging on either side of the French doors. It looked lovely. Rey was starting to warm up to the lead pack family. They live a good life and show some humanity. Leia had come out of the walk through wardrobe with a blue skin dress and matching flat shoes. A sad smile on her face as she help Rey into the dress and flat shoes without ruining her makeup. A perfect fit. Rey realize this dress was once Padme's dress. Leia's mother. Truly it was a honor as Leia started to cry with joy of seeing Rey in the dress. Guessing from everything that happen at the ritual. Leia had waited for this day. For her son to find a mate and pass on the dresses to his mate. That mate was Rey. These dresses must be heirlooms just like the family armor. Passed down to family member to family member. Whether they earn it by ritual or by marriage into the family. Rey felt a little guilty by her behavior this morning. However there was a reason and that reason was going to help the pack with this meeting she and Ben were going to attend today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag update will fellow. Loup Spa Luxe is French.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
